


Buio sulla città

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nel buio della stanza priva di luci accese, si espande un buon odore di pulito e di sapone quando finalmente lui esce dal bagno dopo tanto tergiversare. Ha sperato, come ogni volta, di trovarlo già tra le coperte, magari in una dormiveglia che non lo rendesse molesto, già scoperto dei vestiti del giorno e appisolato con la testa sul cuscino. Ha aspettato diverso tempo, chiuso nella privacy di quel bagno, pulendo ogni anfratto del proprio corpo con una mestizia che non pensava assolutamente di avere.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Invece no, He Tian è ancora sveglio: cellulare in mano e petto nudo, lo saluta col solito ghigno appena lo vede arrivare e dirigersi verso il letto. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buio sulla città

***Fandom:** 19 Days  
***Coppia:** He Tian/Tizio Rosho  
***Prompt:** Contro la finestra  
***Note:** Indicativamente, da collocare dopo gli ultimi capitoli usciti, ovvero i numeri 145/6. Non molto spoiler, ma più o meno 8D  
Buona lettura (L)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nel buio della stanza priva di luci accese, si espande un buon odore di pulito e di sapone quando finalmente lui esce dal bagno dopo tanto tergiversare. Ha sperato, come ogni volta, di trovarlo già tra le coperte, magari in una dormiveglia che non lo rendesse molesto, già scoperto dei vestiti del giorno e appisolato con la testa sul cuscino. Ha aspettato diverso tempo, chiuso nella privacy di quel bagno, pulendo ogni anfratto del proprio corpo con una mestizia che non pensava assolutamente di avere.  
Invece no, He Tian è ancora sveglio: cellulare in mano e petto nudo, lo saluta col solito ghigno appena lo vede arrivare e dirigersi verso il letto. Si legge nei suoi occhi che gli piace quello che sta guardando, specie considerando quanti giorni ha dovuto insistere per ottenerlo; non emette suono, si gode semplicemente con uno sguardo famelico la vista dell'ospite con addosso una delle tante maglie che gli fa da pigiama, troppo larga e troppo lunga per il suo corpo mal nutrito – lascia intravedere buona parte della spalla, anche quel pezzo tanto gustoso che lui morde di frequente.  
Una lunga occhiata e basta, per destare tutti i brividi necessari, poi torna a mandare messaggi con chissà chi, lasciandolo solo nella grande stanza.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi non si avvicina troppo al letto, schifato dalla sua medesima presenza in quel momento più che mai. Si stringe nella propria maglia e fa quello che fa lui: lo ignora, portandosi abbastanza vicino alla grande finestra a muro per vedere la città di sotto, che si allunga fino oltre l'orizzonte.  
È impressionato, come quando si è affacciato la prima volta diverso tempo addietro. Una vista del genere, a quelli come lui, non è concessa né permessa, perché parte integrante di quel brulicare senza sosta in mezzo a luci e ombre che confondono tutto, orientamento come umanità. Per quegli istanti, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si permette di estraniarsi dalla propria intima essenza e di guardare dall'alto tutto quello, come un'affascinante mosaico dai mille aspetti, mai fermo e sempre vivo; non è più se stesso, ma solo uno spettatore attento.  
-È bella, vero?  
Sentendoselo addosso così all'improvviso, non riesce a trattenere un tremito di sorpresa. Ma non volta lo sguardo verso di lui, ancora indispettito per troppe cose. Non risponde neanche alla sua domanda, intestardito a guardare un punto a caso in mezzo alle case basse.  
He Tian non pretende mai una risposta immediata e neppure adesso preme per ottenerla. Si stringe a lui, però, posandogli le mani calde e larghe sui fianchi – un altro brivido, di puro fastidio, scuote l'altro ragazzo, e anche il verso strano che fa a labbra strette testimonia il disprezzo che prova.  
Per quella strana abitudine formatasi tra di loro giorno dopo giorno, per il fatto che anche quella notte dormirà nel suo stesso letto e condividerà lo stesso cuscino, per fare l'amore con lui a luci spente senza poter guardare il suo viso in estasi. Non ha mai chiesto niente di diverso e He Tian si è visto bene dal darglielo: è un gioco sottile di resistenza, tra di loro, perché finché nessuno cede può essere giustificato tutto con sentimenti violenti e aggressivi, senza alcuna parte romantica in mezzo a complicare le cose. Così almeno in teoria.  
Oggi però c'è una vibrazione diversa, He Tian la sente sulla sua pelle. Stizza che non è dovuta al suo brutto carattere né a una ritorsione di poco conto, o a un capriccio come un altro per essere stato più o meno obbligato a cucinare dietro compenso quella sera come da un mese a quella parte a ogni pasto.  
Non fa fatica a trovarne la ragione in quello che è successo diverse ore prima, a scuola.  
E sorride, mentre appoggia il proprio mento sulla sua spalla. Prova a baciargli l'orecchio ma l'altro si scansa in tempo, gli stringe la vita e sente ogni muscolo del corpo di lui irrigidirsi senza possibilità di sciogliersi altrimenti. È davvero irritato, anche se da lì non si schioda.  
He Tian guarda a propria volta la città oltre il vetro della grande finestra, appollaiato contro di lui e sorretto dal di lui corpo. I suoi occhi si illuminano, seguono per caso il movimento veloce di una macchina più appariscente delle altre e poi si perdono, via via, lungo le stradine sempre più scure, ipotizzando da quale luogo l'altro provenga, anche solo per riuscire a immaginare con più precisione oggetti e luoghi a cui l'altro ha fatto l'abitudine negli anni.  
Si deve accontentare della sensibilità di lui, alla fine, per riuscire a captare tutti questi piccoli particolari.  
Sospira tra i suoi capelli qualcosa di indecente, borbottato in modo che solo il tono della sua voce, e non il significato preciso delle parole, si depositi nel suo orecchio.  
Scende quindi lungo la sua schiena, sollevando al contempo la maglia leggera e ancora fresca che gli copre il petto. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si ritrova a stringere tra le dita il tessuto che l'altro gli da tra le mani e a sentire le sue labbra che si posano e si chiudono su porzioni di pelle sempre più calda, tracciando un percorso non regolare sulla sua schiena.  
Sa che a He Tian piace mordere, come sa che gli è impossibile resistergli quando fa così.  
Si pronuncia in un mugolio di dissenso per dissimulare il piacere che prova – ma l'altro sa bene come e dove soffermarsi, perché è abbastanza bravo da capire quando lui mente e quando invece è sincero. E c'è quella zona del suo fianco dentro, poco sopra la curva dura del bacino sporgente, che lo fa impazzire.  
Quando però le dita di He Tian cominciano ad abbassare anche i pantaloncini scuri dell'intimo, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi fa uno scatto e sta quasi per urlargli addosso qualcosa di molto spiacevole. He Tian è più veloce di lui, cosa che non dovrebbe stupirlo poi troppo, e riesce a immobilizzarlo di forza contro il vetro della finestra, schiacciandolo con violenza e tenendolo fermo; il ragazzo con i capelli rossi fa resistenza per diverso tempo, anche quando la mano dell'altro torna a muoversi e finisce quello che ha incominciato prima.  
L'indice e il medio vengono bagnati con abbondante saliva dallo stesso He Tian prima di scivolare sotto le sue mutande e in mezzo alle sue natiche. Ha un brivido prima di essere penetrato da quelle dita. Ringhia cattive parole, cerca persino di muoversi in qualche modo: il viso illuminato dalle luci artificiali della strada è contratto da una smorfia di enorme disappunto, anche quando il suo corpo sussulta e diventa caldo a seconda del movimento di lui, in perfetto sincronismo.  
Pian piano qualcosa scivola via, dal suo viso e da tutti i suoi muscoli. Rimane rigido contro la finestra, ma He Tian riesce ad allontanarsi un poco e comunque non viene di nuovo aggredito. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi guarda fuori, qualsiasi cosa non sia lui, specialmente quando lo sente abbassarsi dietro di sé, ormai vinto.  
Le dita di He Tian lasciano il suo corpo e lo denudano tutto, portando le mutande alle sue caviglie e sfilandole via aiutato dal ragazzo stesso. Allargano le natiche quel tanto da esporlo completamente, e se è un brivido di vergogna quello che all'inizio scuote il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, poi è un brivido di puro piacere nel sentire la sua lingua calda contro la propria apertura. Non trattiene il primo singhiozzo, perché si schiaccia in ritardo la mano contro la bocca; He Tian non da peso al suo riserbo, continuando il lavoro cominciato.  
Si spinge dentro più che può, con il naso schiacciato contro i muscoli morbidi del suo sedere. Il tremore incontrollato di lui, come il suo piacere evidente, lo eccitano come poche cose al mondo – forse solo i mugugni osceni che continua a emettere possono fare meglio, anche perché non crede che si renda conto dell'effetto che il suo corpo gli fa. E la sua voce, e quella finta innocenza violenta che gli dipinge tutto il viso di rosso e gli fa tremare le spalle.  
Continua, lentamente. Mangiarselo così è puro gusto. Anche se ora il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo pregasse di smettere, che tanto sanno entrambi quanto sia pronto e quanto agogni qualcosa di diverso, non smetterebbe mai. Lascia persino che lui si masturbi con forza, mentre continua a far roteare la sua lingua nel suo corpo, rendendo la carne morbida morbida, sempre più calda. Ferma il bacino di lui quando la fretta dei suoi movimenti lo smuove troppo, e immobilizzato in una posizione l'altro non si agita più, non si sposta più.  
Gli accarezza dolcemente i testicoli gonfi di piacere e accompagna in questo modo il suo orgasmo, che macchia di bianco il vetro della finestra a cui sono appoggiati.  
Per poco, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non cade a terra, stravolto da tanto piacere: lo prende tra le braccia lo stesso He Tian, che lo sorregge e lo stringe al proprio petto, godendosi quel calore così quieto. Sospiri e gemiti soffusi riempiono la bocca di lui, anche quando volta il suo mento e lo bacia piano, quasi teneramente.  
Ancora, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo rifiuta caparbio, staccandosi dal suo bacio con l'ennesimo gesto di stizza. È davvero, davvero irritato.  
He Tian sorride, intenerito dal tutto. Conduce le sue mani al vetro, prendendogli i polsi e guidandolo dove vuole; lo fa appoggiare lì, il modo poi da poter portare il suo bacino all'indietro e fargli portare più in alto il sedere, in modo da averlo completamente a propria disposizione. L'altro non fa più resistenza, anche se evita in tutti i modi di guardarlo.  
Lo accarezza tra i capelli, mentre lo stringe di nuovo.  
Ennesimo singulto, mentre strofina il proprio bacino contro di lui. Non è in completa erezione, per quanto i suoi gemiti lo abbiano eccitato parecchio; si spoglia piano la parte inferiore del corpo, pezzo a pezzo, e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sente i suoi vestiti scivolare contro la pelle delle gambe, e il suo corpo sempre più nudo contro il proprio, fino a che è lo stesso suo sesso a strofinarsi tra le sue natiche, senza ancora entrare.  
Pian piano più grosso. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi stringe i muscoli mentre il sesso di He Tian ci passa in mezzo, per generare più attrito e quindi più piacere; lo fa consapevolmente, venendo ringraziato da una sua carezza e dalle sue dita contro la pelle, in sottili graffi.  
E quando l'altro ragazzo comincia a entrare, di punta, l'apertura è ancora ben lubrificata dalla saliva, così che il movimento sia abbastanza fluido da essere indolore per entrambi. Un lungo, lunghissimo sospiro appagato accompagna il gesto.  
He Tian si ferma a contemplare per qualche istante l'incastro perfetto tra i loro corpi. Questo lo eccita molto, ma lo eccita di più il movimento all'indietro di lui che pare lo stia ricercando, chiamandolo persino a bassa voce. È davvero troppo.  
Lo abbraccia stretto da dietro, portando le mani al suo petto – la maglia alzata di nuovo, tutta quella pelle deliziosa scoperta e inerme al suo attacco. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non ha neanche il tempo di reagire perché He Tian comincia a spingere dentro di lui e gli ruba la facoltà di pensare razionalmente, riducendolo a una gelatina mormorante di pura libidine.  
Non è sempre stato così intenso. Le prime volte, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi faticava a trovare il piacere nei loro incontri, benché fosse spinto verso di lui da qualcosa di più profondo e istintivo. He Tian ha dovuto insegnargli con pazienza e attenzione tutto quello, il piacere come il desiderio, la genuinità delle cose fisiche e il pudore dimenticato nella loro stessa ricerca. Ottenere tutto quello è il più grande premio di sempre, per entrambi loro.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli voci ha una voce stridula, quasi femminile, mentre gode a quella maniera. Regge bene le sue spinte, piantato di forza sui propri piedi e ben sorretto dalle proprie mani contro il vetro: non pensa a niente, neanche quando alza gli occhi e vede di nuovo la città viva e luminosa dall'altra parte della finestra. Geme più forte quando le dita di lui si chiudono attorno ai capezzoli, resi sensibili da tutto quel sentire eccessivo; geme più forte anche quando la sua lingua gioca con il lobo dell'orecchio, insistendo su una zona già delicata di per sé, a cui di norma non lascia libero accesso.  
Il ritmo delle spinte di He Tian è serrato, non lo lascia andare neanche un secondo, non gli concede neanche un respiro. Sfoga tutta la propria passione in quel lungo movimento, non trattenendosi neppure un poco.  
He Tian sente chiamare il proprio nome. È dolce, come può essere dolce qualcuno sciolto e reso molle da un piacere così intenso. Le dita cercando la sua bocca – e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non fa alcuna resistenza quando quelle gli penetrano le labbra e iniziano a giocare con la lingua, in una maniera non troppo delicata né fine: le succhia di forza, ormai privo della minima remora.  
He Tian riversa ogni suono contro la pelle della sua nuca. Lo morde e lo succhia, in modo sempre più confuso; si ancora poi con i denti alla sua spalla e spinge, spinge forte le ultime volte, per quindi uscire e bagnarlo con il suo orgasmo sopra le natiche e la base della schiena.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si gode il respiro del suo orgasmo, in un brivido lungo.  
He Tian impiega qualche secondo prima di staccarsi da lui e ammirare il proprio operato – dovrà andare a lavarsi di nuovo, perché come al solito non si accontenterà di essere asciugato da fazzolettini o cose del genere. Lo guarda mentre si stacca dal vetro e raggiunge una posizione ritta sui propri piedi e mentre pian piano si volta.  
Non si aspetta minimamente il pugno che arriva all'improvviso, preso ancora dalle ultime vibrazioni di piacere. Ogni sensazione è intensificata, così come ogni sentimento; la rabbia che lo prende in quell'attimo basterebbe per ridurre l'altro davvero male, alimentata dall'irritazione allo zigomo. Per fortuna, è ancora abbastanza razionale da accorgersi della sua espressione e rimanere fermo in tensione, comunque pronto allo scatto. E lo è anche da sorprendersi oltre modo, ben più di prima, quando di sua sponte l'altro lo abbraccia di forza e lo bacia a occhi chiusi.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non ha mai preso prima di questo momento l'iniziativa, nascondendosi dietro una passività molto comoda. E le sue mani sono calde, mentre tremano contro la sua schiena. E i suoi occhi trattengono ancora quell'espressione di felicità, di commozione, di sincero piacere di pochi istanti fa.  
Nessuno dei due riesce a comunicare in modo normale i propri sentimenti, racchiusi in quella relazione complessa, fatta per lo più di scuse e di rabbia che altro. He Tian sa di non potersi dire migliore di lui, e quindi non si arroga il diritto di rimproverarlo in alcun modo, né di sentirsi superiore a livello morale.  
Ugualmente desidera.  
Ugualmente respinge.  
Quindi, con ancora lo zigomo che brucia il suo fiato contro il viso, decide di ricambiare il suo abbraccio e il suo bacio. Si scioglie in un mugolio di piacere quando l'altro lo ringrazia schiudendo le labbra e cominciando a muovere piano la propria lingua, lasciandosi sedurre da quel movimento impacciato ma tanto, tanto caldo.  
Lo trascina pian piano verso il proprio letto, dove si posa assieme a lui ancora stretto tra le sue labbra. Si distende, lo fa distendere – non si separa mai dalla sua bocca.  
E continueranno per tutta la notte, in quel buio a metà, di fronte alla città viva che li ignora e li ingloba allo stesso tempo, a sedursi vicendevolmente con suoni umidi sospiri bagnati pieni di un muto bisogno d'amore.


End file.
